The present invention relates to an ink cartridge capable of supplying ink to printing means of an ink jet recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, and its recording apparatus.
This type of a conventional printing apparatus has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A-8-248839 (known example). The summary of this apparatus is that a component exchangeably mounted to the printing apparatus are provided with a memory of which data can be read, written, and rewritten by the printing apparatus.
In the known example, a recording method is changed based on data from the memory so as to effectively perform a printing operation.
However, in this known example, the data of the memory is utilized solely for the purpose of changing the recording method.
A first problem that the invention is to solve is to provide what can judge availability of an ink cartridge and compatibility thereof to the recording apparatus based on data of memory means provided to the ink cartridge and notify a user of them.
A second problem that the invention is to solve is to provide what can rapidly remove a cause of abnormal state such as print error in the recording apparatus.
A third problem that the invention is to solve is to provide what causes an user to precisely know a stable using state of the ink cartridge, a stable using state between the ink cartridge and the recording apparatus, etc. and to suitably adopt them.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 10-260052 (filed on Sep. 14, 1998), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.